The Aftremath: How Harry and Harold found out
by gryffinquill94
Summary: This is the sequel to the Ghoul and meread first Oneshot how the others found out...R&r! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are not mine, they are JK's, however the plot and anything else you don't recognize ARE mine, so get it right

To understand what's going on, read "The Ghoul and Me", otherwise, you won't get diddly-squat

**The Aftermath: How Harry and Harold found out**

Getting up wearily from her bed, Hermione Granger raised her head in the direction of the window, where light was slowly streaming in. She smiled; it was her mother's habit to pull up the lilac curtains to the side with lavender cords in the morning, so she would wake up as the sun hit her face.

She threw back the covers, which were a refreshing periwinkle blue, and gazed up, at her translucent-white canopy, the edges trimmed with beads. She pushed back the sides of the awning, (that's another word for canopy) and stepped off of the divan-style bed she had, lightly slipping into a pair of marabou-lined, fluffy blue slippers.

She walked across the violet carpet to her dresser table, and took her wand out of the mahogany wand-holder that held it in place on the edge of her desk. She flicked her wrist, and a set of clothes soared out of the closet, and rested-neatly folded- on her bed.

She undressed out of her silk nightie, and sent it down the laundry chute in her room, that was connected to the lower basement, where Elizabeth, her live-in nanny, would later clean it, along with the rest of the dirty laundry.

She then turned her attention to the clothes on her bed. She put on a fresh pair of knickers, and slipped on a plain off-white bra. She slipped on a pleated tartan skirt, and an ironed, cuffed, oxford shirt. She latched a tear drop pendent around her neck, and added a bit of blush-on and lip gloss to her cheeks and lips.

She smiled as she walked downstairs to the kitchen, where her Mum and Dad were. She heard her Dad's profound voice from outside the door.

"Honestly, Caroline! It was all bullocks, really, and James was causing quite a kerfuffle! I sure have an arse-hole of an employee, dear..." John Granger rambled.

Mrs. Granger made a slicing motion across her throat to indicate Hermione had entered the room. Mr. Granger doubled back, and gave her a look, as if to say, "The child is 17, Caroline, she's probably heard her share of swear words by now!"

Hermione smiled as her mother rolled her eyes, and handed Hermione a neatly packed bag. Hermione waved good-bye, and stepped up to the kitchen fireplace. She took a pinch of floo powder from the minute bag Ron had given her, and threw it into the fireplace, her shrill voice resounding against the flue walls. She smiled, and closed her eyes, as soot span around her. She was visiting the Burrow today.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley smiled as a soot-covered Hermione exited out of the fireplace. Smiling still, she spoke to the sweet youth.

"Hello, sweetie! Ronald's upstairs, quieting down Harold, the ghoul. Would you like to go up and check on him?' she asked, her voice dripping with a sugary- sweetness.

Hermione nodded, and headed up the steps to the attic, pausing for a bit to hug Ginny, but then restarting to her destination.

* * *

Hermione entered the attic to come across a kalied Ron, and a seriously drunk Harold. She gasped, and conjured up a cup of coffee, promptly handing it to Ron, and sharply scolding him to drink it. He gave her a lop-sided grin, and started to sip the broiling coffee slowly.

After a few moments of catching up, she found out Ron had been telling Harold how he and she had gotten together, but not how they had told the others. Smiling, she decided to continue the story, as Ron was still not completely sobered up.

* * *

Hermione Granger felt elated as she and Ron walked down the aisle. A nigger of foreboding was at the back of her mind. She could feel Harry's eyes on the back of her head as she slipped her hand into Ron's out of sudden unnerving- ness.

Marisa Weasley wailed with contempt. "Mooommmm! I'm a year older then Bill! _Why can't I marry Teddy?" _Her shrill voice rang put at the reception. Molly Weasley put a hand to her head; she knew she shouldn't have invited her Yankee cousin-in-law!

"Oh, pecker up Marisa, it'll be alright!" said Ron, reassuringly. She looked at him as if he was inane.

"You want me to do _what!_" she gasped. A sudden dawn of realization shone on Ron's face. He turned to Hermione.

"Yanks don't use that phrase, do they?" he asked nervously. Hermione shook her head. "Damn, she must think I'm incestuous, or something, now..." he sighed looking down at his shoes. Hermione sighed, and decided to set Marisa straight.

"Marisa, sweetie?" she asked, pulling the older girl away from the crowd. "Ron didn't mean anything, pecker up is a British phrase, it means cheer up!" She smiled at the sniffling girl.

"So, he doesn't-sniff- wanna, well, _do it _with me?" she asked bluntly. Hermione grimaced.

"No."

"Prove it," said Marisa, her voice defiant. Hermione sighed, and told her to stay put. At last, she found what she was looking for, and came back to Marisa.

"Hermione, what're you-Oh! Err... Hello Marisa..." startled the bumbling Ronald Weasley. Hermione sighed at his apparent lingering embarrassment.

"You want proof? You got it!" And with that said, she grabbed the front of Ron's robes, and cut of his lips with her own. Behind them, was that the noise of a shattering glass? She turned her head away from Ron, and the now reassured and gone Marisa, and turned to face the much strangled face of a young Mr. Harry Potter.

* * *

"How long!" asked Harry, angrily.

"Err...what time is it?" asked Ron inquiringly.

"5: 20 p.m.," said Harry, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh," started Ron. "Two hours." His ears turned red with embarrassment, which was quickly averted as Harry began to laugh like mad.

"Well, _finally!_ You two were starting to annoy the kegs off me!"

Ron looked at him strangely. "Erm...kegs?" Harry's face contorted in comprehension.

"Oh! It's American, I think! I heard it somewhere...means trousers, I believe" From a distance, Marisa was watching him with edginess, and turned to her mother.

"Doesn't that boy know Kegs is a brand of underwear?"

* * *

Harold stared at Hermione a moment, and then turned to Ron. "Hermy pretty." Ron grinned at Hermione.

" Yes, Harold, very pretty." He leaned over the coffee, which had officially done its job, and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Now that I'm sobered up, it's my turn to continue the story...now onward, to how we told Ginny!"

* * *

"Bloody hell! I have a right mind to kick the stuffing out of you, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" screamed Ginny, launching a death glare at her brother." Mum'll go berserk! Not telling her first..._snogging _on the kitchen floor!"

Hermione was indignant. "Ginevra Weasley! I did _not _snog your brother on the kitchen floor! Nor would I ever mean to upset your Mum!" Ginny snorted with sarcasm.

"Sure! That may all be true, but you _promised _Hermione! You _promised_ that if it _ever _happened, I'd be the fucking first to know!" shrilled Ginny, her face red. "And who got to know first? My loveless prat of an ex-boyfriend, and some screwed up Yankee!"

Harry's face fell with her words. Wouldn't Ginny understand? Why did she feel this way? Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, he slid his arms around her waist, and kissed her agitated face. Pulling away, he noticed she had fallen silent.

"Well then, I think my talking to you two can wait, Harry and I have some catching up to do." said Ginny, smirking, as Harry slid an arm around her waist, and walked her to the backyard.

"Well then Ron, let's go to your room so I can shag you senseless!" smiled Hermione, giggling like mad.

* * *

Hermione slapped Ron's arm. "The story did not end like that!" she said mock-angrily.

"Fine, how about instead of shagging me, we just snogged?" Hermione, raised her eyebrows, but settled her head into the crook of his neck, sipping from his coffee cup.

A bit off, Harold the ghoul had found the freckled boy's wand, and was twirling it between his fingers. He pointed it at the couple, and muttered a few grunts. The couple and the boy's wand disappeared with a cloud of purple smoke, and Harold shrugged indifferently, though there was a twinge of sadness, in his mind.

* * *

Hermione coughed and waved a purple cloud surrounding her away. Beside her was a whistling Ron, twirling his wand between his fingers. Thinking back to Harold, she understood what had happened. She sighed, and, seeing as Ron was preoccupied, grabbed his hand, and apparated the two out of Cuba, and back to the Burrow, where the belonged.

**The End**

Well, that's it! gryffinquill94


End file.
